That's When I'll Stop Loving You
by Delenn
Summary: Ares and Xena have a fight and Xena leaves to go visit her mom. Just assume they're already together.


**Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun, and to keep the people from the Xena and Ares shippers club from going crazy, I get no profit from this story. The characters Milorous, ECT. As well as the story idea belongs to me. The characters Xena, Gabrielle, Cyrene, and Ares ECT. Do not belong to me, and I am just borrowing them. No (c) (copyright) infringement intended. Please do not use this story on your web site, web page ECT. Without first asking me and receiving my permission, you may however use this story for private use, but must use it with all disclaimers. If you would like to send this story to a friend, please ask me first, and receive my permission, and you must not get any profit from the transaction. I get no profit from this story in anyway, so please don't sue me!!   
  
Authors note: Wow, that was a pretty long disclaimer wasn't it?? I hope I got everything in though; I don't want anybody to take this story the wrong way! If the idea of Xena and Ares in love, of them having any past relationship, or if Gabrielle and Xena being 'just friends' is not the type of story you want to read, please go someplace else.   
  
Dedications: This story is Barb, Kat, Illy, Ephiny4, G.O.M, Noie, Liz, SR, Tareena, Tali, Eris, GA, Everyone I missed, and for everyone at the shippers club for their support, and for liking my stories, even when I didn't!   
  
Warnings: Sex: No, just kissing. Subtext: NO. Language: Mild. Violence: Mild.   
  
Rated: PG-13   
  
Summary: Ares and Xena have a fight and Xena leaves to go visit her mom. Where she gets a surprise.   
  
"Tryin' not t' cry hurt, t' show 'u I'm strong..." -The bands self-titled song 'Anonymous Caller' in the band 'Anonymous Caller'   
  
Band disclaimer: That line along with all songs are sole property of the band they came from. You may not use them for any reason with out the express written consent of that band. Song (c) 2000 by Anonymous Caller. The song 'That's When I'll Stop Loving You' belongs to N*Sync and all of their producers or whatever as far as I know. No (c) (copyright) infringement intended.   
  
Now for the story!!!!! *Everyone claps, glad to be rid of the disclaimers***   
  
  
  


That's When I'll Stop Loving You  
By Delenn

  
  
  
  
"Fine, go, don't worry about me."   
  
Ares pleaded "Don't be like that, Xena, you know I have to go."   
  
Xena, who by this point was beyond all reason, asked "Do you have to go? What about me Ares? Who's more important to you?"   
  
Ares gave up reasoning "What's gotten into you? You are the most important person in my life, but honestly, Xena you can take care of yourself, Melanie isn't a fighter, and she's your friend too."   
  
Xena said "Well, Ares, Aphrodite asked you to help her, I'm asking you not to go. Now that doesn't tell me that I'm more important. I don't care, go, just don't expect me to be here when you get back."   
  
Ares said "Fine, do what you want, I couldn't care less. Goodbye, Xena."   
  
With that he disappeared, Xena gathered her things with a thought and disappeared as well.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena appeared and started ranting "I hate him, he just left! I asked him to stay and the bastard just left!"   
  
Cyrene patted Xena's shoulder sympathetically "Men can be such a bitch to deal with."   
  
Gabrielle agreed "Just give it some time, it'll work out yet."   
  
Both Gabrielle and Cyrene were used to Xena's rantings, but Xena and Ares always worked it out. For the God of War, Ares could be surprisingly romantic if he wanted to be. Xena stated vehemently "No; it won't, not this time."  
  
Cyrene sighed, she guessed time would take care of this fight.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Ares made a side trip to visit Aphrodite. She looked up, surprised "Yeah, Ar? You check on Mel yet?"   
  
Ares said "No, I'm on my way now. But, Aph, could you tell me a little more about what her problem is?"   
  
Aphrodite smiled "Well a warlord is harassing her. Not one of your men, but still, you shouldn't have to do much. Now GO!"   
  
Ares sighed 'Great, I just had a fight with Xena over being gone an hour!"   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Melanie anxiously looked around. Both Aphrodite and Artemis had said that they would take care of this newcomer. Artemis appeared "I've talked with Aphrodite, and our brother is going to come help. Apparently there are a few problems, and I have to go talk to Xena. Don't worry, Melanie, we'll take care of Norveite."   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Artemis appeared next to Cyrene. "I hear that you are having a slight problem, sister, do tell me. Hello, Cyrene, Gabrielle."   
  
Xena asked "What was so interesting that made you listen to gossip, Artemis, not ME, I hope."   
  
Artemis shrugged "I felt your presence leave Olympus, you seemed pretty livid about something. So, I came to see if you wanted to spar?"   
  
Xena sighed "Sorry, sister, I've had a tough day. Crossbows?"   
  
Artemis smiled "Of course. Nice to see you two again, Cyrene, Gabrielle."   
  
Xena and Artemis disappeared.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Melanie was even more nervous then usual. Ares appeared and demanded "Well, Melanie, what's the problem?"   
  
Melanie stuttered "Th-there's t-this w-w-warlord that's b-bothering me.... Norveite...."   
  
Ares nodded impatiently "Where is he?"   
  
Melanie said "In the local tavern, I'll show him to you. Thank you for coming, I know you must be extremely busy."   
  
Ares stated "My sister, Aphrodite, asked me to come."   
  
Melanie nodded, she had the correct feeling that it was best not to bother the God of War.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena returned from sparing with Artemis in much higher spirits. Cyrene asked "Did you have fun, honey?"   
  
Xena replied "Sparing with Artemis is always fun, she's such a dear sister."   
  
Gabrielle asked "I was wondering why you call Artemis 'sister?"   
  
Xena smiled "Because we are very close. 'Dite and I do the same thing."   
  
Cyrene smiled "Oh, how nice."   
  
A bouquet of black roses, alone with a note, appeared at Xena's feet. Xena picked up the note, but left the roses.   
  
'Dear Xena. Don't make me beg, love, if you don't come back I will hurt Aphrodite for sending me to help Melanie. (A very easy task I might add.) I'll have to come get you soon. I'm sorry.   
  
P.S. Pick up your roses, it's bugging me.'   
  
Xena rolled her eyes and challenged "Come and get me."   
  
She picked up the roses and threw them out the window, into the lake, along with the note. Gabrielle asked "What did you say?"   
  
Xena said "Sorry, I wasn't talking to you."   
  
Gabrielle asked "Then just who were you talking to, huh, XENA??"   
  
Xena smiled feraly "None of you business."   
  
Cyrene asked "What's up with the attitude. Is it your cycle?"   
  
Xena turned slightly red "MOM! Please!"   
  
Cyrene said "What? I am your mother, I can ask these things."   
  
Xena rolled her eyes "Mom, honestly. But no it's not that. I am going to bed, good night."   
  
After Xena walked off Gabrielle said "Yep, it's that time of the month."   
  
Cyrene said "She could be sick."   
  
Gabrielle asked "Do gods get sick?"   
  
Cyrene shrugged "I suppose. Maybe we could ask Xena in the morning. Goodnight."   
  
Both Cyrene and Gabrielle went to their rooms and fell asleep.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena awoke feeling a bit ill and missing Ares. She was too stubborn to admit either thing though. Gabrielle knocked on her door. Xena said "Come in, Gabrielle."  
  
Gabrielle said "Umm... you missed breakfast. Oop's I forgot, that whole goddess thing."   
  
Xena smiled "Yeah that 'whole goddess thing' does come in handy sometimes."   
  
Gabrielle asked "Umm... Xena, are you feeling alright?"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes "YES!"   
  
Gabrielle said "Whoa, relax. Anyway you should be happy, Joxer is here."   
  
Xena smiled again "Great, just let me change and I'll come down to say hi."  
  
Gabrielle left and Xena found another note by her bed.   
  
'My Sweet,   
  
You hear me? This is your last warning, I am coming to get you.   
  
Ares'  
  
This made Xena even madder "Please, Ares, knock it off. We both knew this was coming."   
  
Ares appeared and asked "And just what do you mean by that?"   
  
Xena spat "What do you think? It's over! I am moving out, I have my own temples, I can have my own palace too."   
  
Ares was shocked "What did I do, Xena? I went to help out a friend of yours, that's all. Why are you moving out?"   
  
Xena said "Honestly, Ares, sometimes you are so dense. This has been coming for a long time, I just didn't want to go to all the trouble of building a new palace. You LEFT me alone, Ares, you left."   
  
Ares was starting to get angry "Listen to yourself, Xena, you aren't making any sense, I said I was sorry for going. Now come on, we are going home, and I'll call Apollo, maybe you've got that flu that was going around."   
  
Ares firmly took hold of Xena's arm, prepared to drag her back home if necessary, he was sure she must be ill. Xena looked at the hand on her arm and screamed "LET GO of ME! And get OUT. You can go 'home' I'm not going anywhere with you!"   
  
Ares said "Fine, Xena, you WIN. I'm going. Build your own palace if you want, move out, just go see Apollo for me would you?"   
  
With that said Ares disappeared. Xena rolled her eyes and got dressed.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle was sitting in the kitchen when Ares appeared and said "Now I know you aren't particularly fond of me, and the feeling is mutual, believe me, but I need a favor."   
  
Gabrielle sarcastically said "Sure, I'm at your beck and call. You've finally lost it."  
  
Ares ignored her comment "I think Xena is ill, will you try to get her to go see Apollo?"  
  
Gabrielle said "Things don't go your way and suddenly it's all 'she's ill' come on you can come up with something better then that."   
  
Ares made a lightening bolt appear in his hand "For your information, Blondie, I don't care that Xena is moving out. Just like I wouldn't care if you were reduced to ashes. And I am not on good terms with Apollo so there is no reason I would want Xena seeing him unless she were ill. Don't move."   
  
Gabrielle watched the lightening bolt zoom by her head just millimeters from her head. Then Ares disappeared. Gabrielle asked a silent Joxer "Can you believe that guy?"   
  
Joxer said "I think he's telling the truth, besides isn't Apollo a healer god? And didn't YOU say that you thought Xena might be ill?"   
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes and walked away muttering "Men!! Fine, fine, have it your way!"  
  
Joxer wondered what he had said.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle walked up to Xena's room and nearly bumped into the warrior as she was coming out of her room. Xena broke into tears "He left again, oh Gabrielle."  
  
Gabrielle asked, puzzled "I thought you didn't care about Ares anymore?"   
  
Xena stopped crying and looked at Gabrielle strangely "I don't. Why would I?"  
  
Gabrielle quickly said "Oh no reason. Hey, Xena, I've always wanted to go to Apollo, and I have this killer toothache. Would you take me? I mean you ARE practically his sister-in-law."   
  
Xena said "The only way I can get you an appointment with Apollo is if I make one for myself too. Can't you go to a regular healer?"   
  
Gabrielle whined "XEEEEENNNAAA, I have a toothache! Please?"   
  
Xena sighed "Fine, fine, let's go."   
  


~(*)~

  
  
When Xena and Gabrielle got to Apollo's Gabrielle INSISTED that Xena go first. And there was no arguing with the cranky bard. Having a toothache really hurts, y' know? Xena walked into the room where Apollo would see her and told him "There's nothing really wrong with me."   
  
Apollo was very tactful "I'm sure Xena, but there's been a VERY nasty flu going around Olympus and I'll check you over just incase you have it. This flu can stay dormant for up to 3 mortal years."   
  
Xena rolled her eyes "Oh FINE, get it over with already."   
  
Apollo took Xena's hands in his and slowly a golden light started to cover Xena. As soon as Xena was submerged in the light it disappeared, and Apollo let go of Xena's hands. Xena said "Now that you know that I am perfectly fine will you PLEASE let me get out of here?"   
  
Apollo smiled smugly and said "Actually, Xena you are not perfectly fine..."   
  
Xena asked sarcastically "What's wrong? I'm a big girl, I can take it. I have that stupid flu don't I? Well just get rid of it!"   
  
Apollo said "Oh Xena, you don't want me to make THIS go away, I don't think."  
  
Xena scowled "Stop thinking and start talking, you bastard!"   
  
Apollo said "Now, now, if you are not going to be nice then I am not going to tell you."   
  
Xena made a rather large fireball appear in her hand and advanced towards Apollo "Tell me now, you son of a bitch. I have NOT had a good day and you don't even want to START with me."   
  
Apollo said "Well Xena, it seems that...."   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle, who was sitting in the waiting room heard a crash and saw a very pale Xena come out of Apollo's office. Seconds later Apollo came limping out of his office, "Surprise, Xena, should I call my brother? Umm... Gabrielle I can see you now."  
  
Xena turned from pale white to green to red in a matter of seconds. When she reached red she yelled "Don't EVEN THINK it, Apollo. I told you not to START with me today." She thought a second, then added evilly "I'll tell Dite you hit on me... Or Ares. Maybe I'll tell them both. I can always tell Artemis too...."  
  
Apollo's cocky expression disappeared and he turned even paler then Xena had been a moment ago. "I didn't! No not Dite... She'd kill me... *gulp* not Ares either... He'd really kill me. And PLEASE don't tell Arte either."   
  
Xena laughed "You are so easy, just remember to be nice and I won't tell anyone anything."   
  
Gabrielle wanted to know why Aphrodite and Artemis would care, but didn't dare ask, because she was being ushered into Apollo's office, and Xena had suddenly turned green again. When Gabrielle and Apollo were gone Xena sat down on the couch in the waiting room, she was starting to feel Nauseous again. She sighed and called "Dite?"   
  
Aphrodite appeared and asked "What is it, hon? I'm kinda busy... Hey what'cha doin' at 'Pollo's? Are you feelin' OK, hon? You don't have that flu, do you?"   
  
Xena smiled weakly "Actually, 'Dite, I'm not feeing all that well, Think you could take me back home?"   
  


~(*)~

  
  
When Xena said home she meant her mothers, but Aphrodite took Xena to Ares and Xena's palace. Aphrodite smiled "Hope you feel better, hon, and don't worry about Gabby, I'll get her when her appointments done... I have to go in for a... check up.... anyway. Tootles!"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes. It was so obvious about Aphrodite and Apollo, how Hephaestus missed it was beyond Xena. She could sense Ares in the room but she refused to turn around. Finally Ares asked "Weeeell, look who's back. I thought you were moving out, my dear."   
  
Xena said "I was but...."   
  
Ares mocked "Actually your exact words were, 'This has been coming for a long time, I just didn't want to go to all the trouble of building a new palace' well, Xena, what changed your mind?"   
  
Xena was just about to tell Ares just what he could do with his questions when she detected something in his voice... he was hurt. Xena's heart melted. "Ares... I... We need to talk..."   
  
Ares sighed and appeared in front of Xena, forcing her to look at him "Oh I get it, you want ME to build a new palace. Fine.... Well here these are for you, I won't bother you again."   
  
Ares disappeared before Xena could utter any protest and in his place there was a bouquet of white roses with a small note attached. Xena gently picked them up and read the note, all it said was 'I still Love you.'   
  
Xena put her hands to her head, she felt a headache coming on, she still felt nauseous and to top it off she felt like crying. None of this would do she decided. Xena said "You don't get away from me that easily, you bastard." and disappeared.  
  


~(*)~

  
  
Aphrodite appeared in Apollo's waiting room. She asked his secretary "Is 'Pollo almost done?"   
  
The woman replied "Yes, can I make you an appointment?"   
  
Aphrodite said "Yeah right. Pluh-eze!"   
  
The secretary looked at Aphrodite like she were scum, a look that was returned. Aphrodite was just about to fry the woman when Apollo and Gabrielle came out. Gabrielle was smiling and professing her gratefulness "That toothache I had hurt so much and now it's JUST GONE! I love ya, you are the best!"  
  
Aphrodite cleared her throat "Uh, like, ex-squeeze me, but 'Pollo I was wondering if you were free. Gabby, after my... uh... appointment... I'll take you home, Xena's a bit under the weather."   
  
Gabrielle said, still smiling "I'll wait. I could wait for HOURS now that my toothache is gone!"  
  
Apollo laughed "That's good, Gabrielle. I'll bet Xena is under the weather, Aphrodite..."   
  
Aphrodite smiled "Ooh, do tell!"   
  
Apollo was about to say something when he remembered Xena's threat, instead he said "Umm... you're appointment, Aphrodite. Secretary, hold all my other appointments, please."   
  
Aphrodite and Apollo disappeared into his office, leaving Gabrielle sitting there.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena appeared on a battlefield. She shook off the dizzy feeling she had gotten from the aether and, spotting Ares, headed across the field to 'talk' to Ares. When she was standing right behind Ares, in one of her sexiest poses, she made her voice go high and asked "Excuse me, my lord, I was told you wanted to see me?"   
  
The warlord talking to Ares took one lust filled look at Xena and smiled like an idiot. Ares growled, without turning around "Snap out of it, Milorous! And whoever you are, go away."   
  
Xena tapped Ares on the shoulder "But, my lord...."   
  
Ares spun around, his eyes blazing fire that some servant had dared to touch him. When he saw Xena standing there his jaw dropped. Xena cooed "Uh, uh, ah, it's rude to stare."   
  
Ares closed his mouth and asked "Xena?"   
  
Xena's voice returned to normal, she loved tricking him like that, and she said "Who else, now I told you we had to talk and we are going to TALK!"   
  
Ares smiled and said politely "Just one moment, my dear."   
  
He turned around, facing Milorous and, creating a lightening bolt, turned Milorous to ashes. He then faced Xena again and asked "Can we go somewhere more private, my dear?"   
  
Xena didn't want to go through the aether again, she still had a headache from the last two times. But a quick scan around and she noticed that all the soldiers were staring at them. "Fine, fine, Ares, just a second."   
  
Ares nodded, so Xena turned and addressed the soldiers "Xena, Goddess of War, at your service gentlemen."   
  
All of the men had heard of the Goddess of War, if they weren't fried by the God of War for looking at his consort, they sure were going to be fried by the Goddess. She had a reputation for introducing herself in such a manor. They all promptly averted their eyes from the goddess. Xena smiled wickedly "That's better!"   
  
Ares said, grinning evilly, "You are starting to have a reputation, my dear. Shall we go now?"  
  
He wasn't entirely sure what had brought on this change in Xena, but he intended to find out.   
  
Xena daintily took Ares' hand and they disappeared.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Hermes appeared next to Gabrielle and asked "Where's Apollo, please?"   
  
Gabrielle said "In his office, but nobodies supposed to go in there."   
  
Hermes said "Thank you."   
  
And walked into Apollo's office. There was a scream and an angry Aphrodite appeared in the waiting room with a blushing Apollo and a laughing Hermes. Aphrodite said "You're gonna get it for this, Hermes, like, watch out for trees! Come on, Gabby, we're like going!"   
  
She took Gabrielle's hand and took her back to Gabrielle and Cyrene's Tavern/Inn. Hermes disappeared Laughing, and Apollo said to his secretary "What are you waiting for, send my next patient in!!"   
  


~(*)~

  
  
As soon as Ares and Xena appeared in their palace Xena wrenched her hand out of Ares' grasp and said "I told you bastard that we had to talk, now we are going to TALK!"  
  
Ares frowned "Whoa, Xe, cool down, I'm here, aren't I? What's the big deal?"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. Ares felt something kick and looked up at Xena in total shock. He finally managed to form words "You... you're..."  
  
Xena rolled her eyes again "We're gonna have a baby, woohoo! Ok now you know, so I will just be going."   
  
Ares gently but firmly grabbed a hold of her arm and said "Xena, this is wonderful! Why would you go anywhere, you have to stay here.... or maybe you'd be more comfortable somewhere else? We could..."  
  
Xena cut him off "Ares, just because I am pregnant does NOT mean I am coming back here, or going anywhere with you. I will be just fine on my own, thank you."   
  
She started to walk away from him when Ares said "You are not depriving me of our child, Xena, I won't let you."   
  
Xena turned around, ready to kill Ares, but found that he had moved and they were standing face to face. Xena looked up at him wide eyed "And how do you plan to...."   
  
She was cut off as he kissed her, he just leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Xena started kissing him back, and when he broke their kiss she was disappointed. Ares smiled "So we're gonna have a baby, I guess this means we're gonna have to redecorate."   
  
Xena smiled and, wrapping her arms around his neck, said "Yeah, I guess it does..." And kissed him again.   
  


The End


End file.
